inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 5 : A Battle To Remember
Akuji : Alright let's do this ! Mark Kai : Ok guys, let's give it us all ! Akuji : Go ! *Serra got the ball* *Serra and Ramen are going forwards* Serra : Let's go ! Serra : Ok,Lightning Stri....... *Maki stole the ball* Serra : What ?! Maki Kai : Maki doesn't like you ! Ramen : Killer Slide ! *Killer Slide failed* Maki Kai : Hahaha ! Akuji : Damn Maki Kai : Now, Gaia Break ! Akuji : Whaaaaa ! Akuji : Ice Smasher (Da.....mn i can't hold...it..any longer..) Akuji : Noo ! *It's a GOAL for Maximum Kai* Serra : Oh no Ramen : Now it's our turn *Serra got the ball* Serra : Now Super Hissatsu Sho.... *Maki using sliding* Serra : Nah just messin' with you ! Ramen : Nice Serra : Ramen ! *Serra kicks the ball to Ramen* Ramen : Nice assist *Mark Kai using Mega Slide* Ramen : Not this time ! Heaven's *Mark Kai has frozen* Ramen : Time ! Tachimukai Kai : You're not getting past of me Ramen : I don't care, God....BREAK ! Go Serra ! Tachimukai Kai : What ? Serra : Now Kaze Force ! *Akuji is coming forwards* Akuji : Alpha Strike ! Tachimukai : Mao the hand G2 *Tachimukai Kai failed* *GOAL 1-1* Mark Kai : Shamefull this is our last chance if we are standing 2-1 for them, we are be lost ! *Mark Kai has the ball* Ramen : Breakthrought 2 ! Mark Kai : My stomach D..........amn Maki Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE MINE NOW ! Ramen : I don't thing so ! Maki Kai: What !? *Ramen kicks the ball to Serra* Serra : Good work ! Now come Akuji ! Akuji : What !, do you mean... Serra : Yeah Akuji : It's not remastered yet Serra : Trust me we can do it ! Akuji : Ok ! Serra : Twin Akuji : Crash ! *An kind of Wind and Ice tornado in the ball* Ramen : WOW !!! Akuji : GO ! Tachimukai Kai: Fist of Justice ! Akuji : GO ! Tachiukai Kai : What, No !! *GOAL 2-1 for The Blue Flames* Mark Kai : Now you're dead ! Gran Fenrir ! *Akuji is looking back and has no chance to do something* ???? : Panther Blizzard Akuji : Aiden ! Aiden : Take that back ! Mark Kai ! Mark Kai : What No !!!!!!!!!!!! *Has teleported and he will never come back wit his friends* Akuji : Thanks ! Aiden : No problem Aiden : Well i'll see you soon ! Akuji : Bye Serra : Wait was that Aiden ! Akuji : Yeah....why ? Serra : He is the Captain of Storm Legends ! he is the best player in Storm Legends ! Akuji : I have never heard of Storm Legends Serra : It's the best club in Japan ! Akuji : Ok i can't wait to fight them ! Ramen : I must go bye Akuji, Serra and Izayoi : Bye *Izayoi is walking and she is going to say something* Izayoi : You haven't enough players, Akuji ???? : I saw you're play on football i'm very interested Akuji : Who are you ? Tanatat : My name is Tanatat and here are my friends Kazuka : My name is Kazuka Tadashi : My name is Tadashi Kobayashi : My name is Kobayashi Eliza : My name is Eliza Rese : My name is Re..Rese June : My name is June Akuji : Nice to meet you all ! Akuji : All of you are accepted in my team Everyone : Yes ! Akuji : We just need 1 more player ! Everyone : We must go home bye Akuji : Bye all *Akuji came home* Akuji : Haruna ! Haruna : Yes Akuji : Where did you go in the morning Haruna : I was making a suprise for you Akuji : What is it ! Haruna : I'm gonna be you're coach for you're team Akuji : That's so AWESOME and i have already 11 players i just need 1 more Haruna : Ok take you're time the new match is gonna begin tomorrow it's against Shuriken Jr. High Akuji : Ok i'm going to take a break, i'm going to sleep good night Haruna : Do you want you're dinner ? Akuji : No i have already eated Haruna : Good night, captain *Akuji was sleeping* I hope you like it Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames